Delusions
by Cathcer1984
Summary: POST DH, Harry and Draco make a truce which leads to friendship which leads to something more. Draco's sexuality has Harry questioning his own. HxD slash warnings inside Sequel up!
1. Chapter 1: Delusions of Peace

_**Hey guys, new one!! I hope you enjoy it, usual disclaimers don't own them and male on male slash and language that may offend!! :D**_

'_That wand's more trouble than it's worth,' said Harry. 'and quite honestly,' he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now only of the four poster bed lying waiting for him in the Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there, 'I've had enough trouble for a lifetime.'_

However, he had some business to attend to in the Great Hall. Two people he needed to see before he slept. Walking calmly down to the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione at each side, when they finally entered the Great Hall people started coming over to congratulate Harry, Ron and Hermione and offer their commiserations for the losses.

Harry was too busy looking for the three blonds that he barely noticed the crowd surrounding him until he pushed his way through friends, class mates, DA members, and the general public. Silence boomed as Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, made his way towards the three Malfoys.

"Mrs Malfoy. I would like to thank you for what you did for me in the forest, if not for you I would be dead and everyone would be subjected to a madman. For that I owe you my life and anything I can do to repay that debt, just let me know and I'll see what I can do." Narcissa lifted her head high and stood to face Harry. She held out her left hand for him to shake as Draco was clinging to her right, Harry took the proffered hand and offered her a tentative smile, which was returned, before turning to her son, Narcissa's hand now rested on his left forearm.

"Malfoy. I would also like to thank you." Draco's head shot up, "if it weren't for you at your Manor, Ron, Hermione and I would have been dead and none of this would have happened. And I'd also like to offer my condolences for the death of Crabbe. I'm sure you'll miss him, Goyle too. Anyway, I know this won't work for you anymore, or as well as it did, I don't really know, never got chance to understand wand lore, not that I actually wanted to –"

"You're rambling Potter." Malfoy's smirk was evident on his face and in his words. Harry grinned back at him feeling oddly comforted by the banter provided by the one constant in his life. "Right, well here's your hawthorn wand. I thought you might like it back, it's a very good wand."

"Of course. It _is_ a Malfoy wand after all Potter."

Harry held out his wand which was taken and then his hand which Draco shook before shyly smiling, "thanks for you know saving the world again, for real this time!" Chuckling Harry turned to Lucius, "Mr Malfoy, I have nothing for you –"

"I did not expect anything, Mr Potter."

"Uh, right. All I can offer is my support for when the trials start, and my word that I know what you did during this war, more specifically what you didn't do. How could you do anything without a wand? I will make sure you are exonerated. You too... Draco."

Draco and Harry both shivered at Draco's given name rolling off Harry's lips, Narcissa was the only one to feel them both tremble with what she believed to be repressed desire and lust hidden under years of hate, anger and rejection (on Draco's part.) But looking at both boys who were entranced by the other, she suspected it might be deeper than pure lust.

Narcissa flexed both her hands so the boys each realised they were staring and that they were being stared at by more than the other. Blushing profusely Harry grinned sheepishly, "Well, if you'll excuse me, there's a bed in the Gryffindor Tower that has my name on it."

"You can't be serious."

"Yes, Malfoy I am. I haven't slept in a proper bed inside for about a year."

"Not the bed Potter. The Tower bit. You will be mobbed in your sleep! Look, come to the dungeons, to Slytherin. No-one here knows the password I can assure you a quiet night's sleep before you are mobbed by camera wielding press."

Draco held out his hand, in a gesture reminiscent of that on the Hogwarts Express seven years ago, this time however; Harry took it. "Lead the way."

The two boys made their way towards the Entrance Hall, with the crowd parting to let them through, staring in wonder at the son of a Death Eater and the Boy Who Lived, holding hands. Once they had left, an up roar ensued and Kingsley's deep voice could be heard, "if students would like to make their way to their common rooms, adults may stay here until the morning. I believe that a good night's sleep will do us all some good."

Harry was laughing as Kingsley's voice faded, "Well, we caused an up roar. I think I have a certain knack for that!"

"I'm not surprised. You don't do things by halves. I should know."

The boys smiled at each other, before Draco turned and stated the password before the door slipped open and Harry dropped Draco's hand, before walking inside and looking over at the green fire, black couches, and eerie green lighting before his eyes landed on Draco in the door way.

"Not much has changed since second year. But then Gryffindor didn't so I don't see why Slytherin should have."

"What do you mean not much has changed?"

"Do you remember Christmas holidays, second year? Course you do, well after the Feast on Christmas day you talked to C- Crabbe and Goyle. But they left after 50 minutes with a stomach ache and a head ache."

"Yeah, that was weird."

"That was me and Ron under polyjuice."

"No shit."

"Yep. Now where can I sleep?"

Blushing at his stupidity for forgetting Harry's fatigue, Draco lead him to the boys dorm, Harry went into the middle of the room before looking at each of the beds and sitting on one in the corner slightly away from the others, he pulled off his shoes, socks and shirt. When he stood to take off his trousers he realised Draco was watching his every move.

"Like what you see?"

"No, I was wondering if you were going to realise that that is _my_ bed."

"Oh do you want to sleep here?"

Smirking Draco shook his head and moved over to another one, "this was Zabini's. I spent a lot of time in here last year."

Harry stared, "you're gay?"

"Yes, Potter I am. But not with Zabini, he's my Granger, like a brother rather than sister. The one you go to for comfort and understanding."

Harry nodded, "I understand that." He pulled off his jeans and pushed the duvet back before lying down, he sighed in delirium and contentment before falling straight to sleep. Draco laughed softly at him before pulling up the duvet over Harry's gorgeous body, shedding his own clothes and falling asleep in Zabini's bed.

_Blinding flashes of green light surrounded him. _

_James fell._

_Lily fell._

_Sirius fell._

_Dumbledore fell._

_Fred fell._

_Tonks fell._

_Remus fell._

_Snape fell._

_He fell._

_He was hurting all over, the snake-like face with red eyes, loomed in his vision, "you will die Harry Potter, and your lover boy before you."_

_Harry looked left, there suspended in mid air with hair falling about his face, shirt open, muscular chest scarred and bleeding was Draco. "Say good bye, boy."_

"_Draco."_

_Draco's head lifted and he opened his mouth, "I love you Har- argh!" The crucio had hit him full force, then another flash of blinding light and he was engulfed in flame, hand out stretched but after a long while it hung limp._

_Draco fell._

_Harry screamed._

"Potter. POTTER!!! Come on, wake up Harry! Please!"

Harry shot up, sweat glistening on his chest and tears streaming down his face, Draco was kneeling on the floor by his bed looking terrified but he quickly took Harry's hand and gently pushed him down onto the bed. Harry reached his free hand up to stroke Draco's cheek and hair, "you're safe. You're safe."

Draco nuzzled his head into the open palm before wiping Harry's face, and gently leaning down to kiss his cheek. "Of course I am. You saved me."

Once Harry had calmed down thanks to Draco whispering words of comfort into his ear, Draco stood to leave but Harry pulled him back. The pleading in his eyes was enough for Draco who made his way under the covers and into bed next to Harry, pulling him close so his back was flush with Draco's chest. Their skin rubbed together and Harry fell asleep with Draco breathing on his neck well aware of his stare to make sure Harry slept peacefully this time.

When he woke up Harry was slightly disorientated, his head was resting on a hard chest, his arm around a waist, an arm around his back and another on his waist. Looking up Harry watched Draco Malfoy sleep and the events of last night came rushing back; Voldemort, tortured Draco, Draco professing his love for Harry, dead Draco, comforting Draco.

Tears slipped out from behind closed eye lids onto Draco's navel, Harry stifled a sob and tried to move away from the blond but a strong pair of arms held him in place. Harry raised his head and looked into molten silver eyes, tears still fell but Draco moved them into a sitting position and hugged Harry to his chest whilst rubbing his back and whispering soothing words.

Pulling back Harry smiled sheepishly before standing and picking up his bloody, dirty clothes and he headed for the bathroom. When Harry was in the shower Draco summoned his clothes and proceeded to burn them with a well placed _incendio_. Then Draco went to his trunk, which was still there for the school year, and pulled out his muggle clothing. A cashmere sweater, white polo shirt and black slacks, Draco soon realised his mistake when Harry came out of the bathroom, steam billowing behind him, water dripping down his torso to the towel that was slung low on his hips.

"Where the fuck are my clothes?"

Draco pointed to the pile of ash on the floor, "um there. But I have some other _clean_ clothes for you!" He motioned to the outfit he laid out on the bed before flouncing past Harry into the bathroom. Harry donned the outfit and admired himself in the mirror, the feel of the cashmere against his chest and slacks against his thighs and the feel of Draco's silk boxers against his crotch and arse.

***

Draco shut the bathroom door, shed his boxers and made his way into the shower, his erection jutting proudly as he turned the water to lukewarm and started to fist himself with the image of a green eyed beauty with water dripping of his hard chest. Draco came all over the shower wall with Harry's name on his lips, his cock softening in his hand he angled the shower head to wipe away his come.

He watched water slide down his body and he was assaulted with images of Harry, his cock was hardening again but he made no move to release himself in the semi hard state, instead he switched off the water and turned to grab his towel but found Harry staring at his semi-hard cock. Draco followed his gaze until it met his own.

Harry turned bright red and stutter something about meeting Draco in the Great Hall for breakfast, before turning tail and literally running away. Draco sighed he didn't know how long Harry had been standing there but he dried himself before getting dressed and heading to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table facing the door, Ron and Hermione on either side and Neville and Luna opposite. Harry immediately blushed when he saw Draco and the others turned to see what had caused him to do so, Luna moved down so Draco could sit opposite Harry.

"You came."

"Only once." Harry was looking directly into his eyes and he said this in reply to Granger, who ducked her head and started to giggle, Draco smirked as Luna and Neville started chuckling. Harry looked uncomfortable and Ron looked confused.

"Draco."

Draco turned in his seat and put down his morning coffee, "yes mother?"

"We are leaving; the school will be closed for a while, September if I am correct. And you will be coming back then to re-do your seventh year."

"Yes, mother." Draco stood nodding to Luna and Neville, "goodbye Granger, Weasley."

Harry stood and came round the end of the table to shake hands with Narcissa and then Draco, "thank you once again Mrs Malfoy."

"you are welcome Harry. And you are invited to come to the Manor over the summer, we would be happy to accommodate you."

Harry smiled and shook Draco's hand, when he went to pull away Draco wouldn't let him, Draco held his hand steadfast and pulled him closer to say "I'll be wanting those clothes back" he pulled Harry closer to whisper in his ear, "especially my boxers knowing your cock's where has been is so arousing." Draco pulled back slightly to smile kindly and walk away after his mother.


	2. Chapter 2: Delusions of Correspondence

_**Here is chapter two!! I hope you enjoy it!!! Chapter 3 will be up soon. Sorry its so short but the next one will be much longer!! I hope you don't mind I just couldn't fit it all into one chapter**_

**Delusions of Correspondence**

The funerals started the following week, Harry attended them all, he spoke at Fred's and Tonks and Remus' there was a shared funeral for husband and wife. Tears were flooding his eyes as he made his way towards the lectern which was between and behind the coffins.

"Remus was the closest person to my father left. Moony, was the last Marauder. Prongs fell first. Then Padfoot. Then Moony. They are able to live in Harmony, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Tonks. Tonks was never able to not make us laugh, she was beautiful all through. It is a shame they must leave their son, Teddy, behind but he will know his parents. He will know their bravery, their fight, he will know that they died for him and children like him. And he will be proud, for I am proud, I am proud of Tonks the metamorphagous and I am proud of Remus the werewolf. Teddy will hold his head high to be called a Lupin, and I shall never forget them and never let them be forgotten. Rest in Peace."

Harry stepped down off the podium and stood next to Andromeda as the caskets were lowered in the cemetery in Godric's Hollow, after the coffins were covered and the headstones engraved people came by to offer condolences to Harry and Andromeda. After the majority of the crowd bar two people who Harry didn't recognise the Weasleys and Hermione had yet to come over so Harry made his way to his parents' graves.

"Hi mum, hi dad. I did it. I got rid of the bastard; tell Sirius he was right, it didn't hurt a bit. I don't know how to say this... I think I have a crush, no big deal right but it's on a guy. Oh god I wish you were here, I need to be held," Harry choked back a sob as strong arms came round him rocking him and whispering nonsense into his ear. Once Harry had calmed down he turned in the arms and looked straight at Draco Malfoy, "how much did you here?"

"Just the held bit, Potter. Wouldn't do to eavesdrop the Saviour of the Wizarding World."

Chuckling Harry tucked his head under Draco's chin and gazed at Andromeda in her sister's arms and the entire Weasley clan glaring at the two of them, Harry decided that is was probably time to go back home and sleep.

The two boys made their way over to the glaring group, Narcissa was holding Teddy but gave him back to Andromeda to hug Harry in a gentle motherly manner that not even Mrs Weasley had managed and once again Harry Potter cried in the arms of a Malfoy.

When Narcissa pulled away, she softly stroked his cheek before hugging Andromeda nodding to the Weasley clan and walking away towards the gate. Draco came forward then kissing Teddy softly on the forehead, hugging Andromeda awkwardly before pressing his lips against Harry's wet cheek and flicking his tongue out to taste the salty tears. He smiled softly before walking to his mother, not oblivious to the glares and stares of the Weasleys.

***

_Harry,_

_I hope I didn't cause much of a fuss in the graveyard when I left, I wouldn't want Granger and Weasley to abandon you over your sexual preference or me. Perhaps they coincide!!  
Anyway I am formally inviting you to spend the weekend Friday the 4th to Monday the 7th June, mother and father are also inviting you, as Saturday the 5th is my birthday I am always allowed 4 friends, Greg, Blaise and Pansy are coming you are my fourth. Please respond ASAP!_

_Yours,  
Draco_

* * *

_Draco,_

_You do realise the weekend is only two days not 4!_

_Mine?  
Harry_

* * *

_The 3 day birthday thing is a Malfoy tradition. The fourth day is one we can spend together._

_Always,  
Draco_

_(PS – Is that a yes?)_

* * *

_A day alone with me, you think you can cope??_

_Harry_

_(Yes it is)_

* * *

_I want my clothes back. I'll rip them off you if I have to._

* * *

_Well aren't you getting ahead of yourself?_

* * *

_Is that a proposition?_

* * *

_I'll see you tomorrow Draco._


	3. Chapter 3: Delusions of Grandeur

_**

* * *

**_

Hey guys, here it is chapter 3!!! Longer than yesterday's... usual warnings apply

* * *

**Delusions of Grandeur **

Harry appeared at the gates of Malfoy Manor which opened immediately he walked the long path to the front door and knocked. Narcissa opened the door and engulfed Harry in her arms, "how are you dear? I'm so glad you came."

"Me too, Mrs Malfoy."

"Narcissa, darling. And you know Lucius, Pansy, Greg and Blaise." She had moved to indicate to each person with her left arm whilst her right remained around Harry's shoulders.

"Mother, please, let Boy-Wonder go. We have business to attend to."

"Of course Draco, I will call when dinners ready."

Draco pulled Harry from Narcissa's grip and lead the way upstairs and into Draco's spacious room. There was a giant bed with green cover against the right far wall; opposite the door were large glass doors which lead to a balcony, to Harry's left was a lounge type part with two black leather sofa and a black leather chair.

Draco sat on one sofa, Blaise and Pansy on the other, Goyle in the chair so Harry had no choice but to sit next to Draco on the sofa. An uncomfortable silence descended over the group, Blaise attempted to break the silence, "so Harry, what have you been doing with yourself?"

"Oh well, I've been attending funerals, -"

"Busy time that, huh?"

"Pansy." Draco warned her.

"What Draco? He's attending funerals because he's, how did you put it, Boy-Wonder and needs publicity."

"No I'm not. I go because I feel guilty, all those people died because of me. I need closure."

Silence.

"You weren't at Vincent's."

"Pansy. So Harry have you ever been to Malfoy manor before?"

"The dungeons. And yes I was. Look Draco this was a bad idea, I think I should probably go."

"No Harry, you are here per my request. Pansy is my friend but I have no qualms at throwing her out."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me Parkinson."

Harry couldn't help it he started to chuckle, and he explained when they looked at him like he had three heads, "I've never seen you glare so coldly or use that voice or sneer that way when it's not directed at me. It's kind of good to see it used in my defence." Draco looked at him in disbelief before he too started laughing.

After that they seemed to along just fine and when Narcissa called for dinner, Pansy pulled Harry back. "Look I'm sorry for what happened _that_ night when I said to hand you over, but I was scared and –"

"I understand Pansy. I do. I was scared too."

"Yeah?"

* * *

The next day after dinner Draco was opening his presents, and he looked like a child in a candy store, Blaise had given him a new book on Potions, Pansy gave him a new set of fine dress robes, Goyle gave him an assortment of chocolates from Honeydukes. And Harry gave him a snitch and the promise of a one on one match, no bludgers, no other players, just them and their skills to finally find out which of them was the best.

The four of them spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing like old friends but at midnight Draco announced that it was time for bed so he lead the way back upstairs to his room. However; he stopped at a door three away from his own, to kiss Pansy on her cheek and bid her goodnight, next he stopped and bid Goyle goodnight, then Blaise, whom he hugged. Draco then lead Harry into his own room and proceed to get undressed.

Harry looked around uncomfortably and unsure of what to do, Draco laughed and told him to get undressed and get into bed. When Harry looked unsure, still, Draco explained "I figured you'd want somebody to comfort you if the nightmares became too bad. Plus this is the only room in the house with a silencing charm on it and you can't do one yourself."

Harry nodded and thanked him and undressed to his boxers and slipped in the bed next to Draco, "thank you."

"You're welcome Harry."

After a few minutes silence Harry was bursting to ask Draco a question but didn't know if it would be rude. "Of for fuck's sake Potter. Just ask me."

Grinning Harry turned on his side to face him, "why is this the only room with a silencing charm on it?"

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

"Mother was sick of hearing me wank, so she put the charm up so I was feel to free to scream and moan as I please."

Harry laughed and moved closer to kiss Draco on the cheek, "goodnight Draco and Happy birthday' before resting his head on Draco's bare chest, wrapping an arm around his waist and tucking his legs under Draco's.

* * *

When Harry awoke the next morning he realised that a) it was Sunday, b) he was warm, c) he hadn't had any nightmares and was quite content to go back to sleep on top of the blond. _*Wait. What? On top of what blond?* _Harry soon looked down into the face of a very beautiful and peaceful sleeping Draco Malfoy, leaning down Harry peered closer at Draco's face taking in his straight nose, almond eyes, the light sprinkling of freckles over the cheeks and bridge of his nose, and his full lips slightly parted in his sleep.

Harry had no doubt about it; he was attracted to Draco Malfoy, from his blond hair, to his perfect cock to his feet. Pulling himself from the bed Harry started to pick up his clothes from the day before, and putting them into his shrunken trunk he dragged out Draco's clothes and proceed to find a bathroom and get dressed.

Draco was still asleep when Harry made his way down to breakfast in the dining room where Narcissa, Lucius, Goyle and Blaise were already eating. They looked up and stared at him as he came in and sat down half asleep. Draco followed seconds later, in his boxers.

"Aren't those Draco's clothes, Harry?"

"What? Oh yeah, but I make them look so much better than he does!" Winking at Draco, Harry pulled a coffee mug towards him and cradling it in his hands. Everybody stared at him, before Lucius (of all people) burst into hysterical laughter. "You've got a good sense of humour on you Potter. Don't lose it yeah?"

"Aye aye Captain."

"What?"

"Muggle saying."

* * *

That evening after fare welling the three Slytherins, Harry and Draco made their way to bed, Harry was unusually quiet and Draco kept sending him worried glances. Once they were in bed Harry lay on his back and stared at the ceiling instead of curling into Draco like he always did.

After an hour of silent staring Draco broke, "Harry? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Harry, come on, you haven't said anything in last two hours and have been growing steadily quieter throughout the day. Something is wrong. Is it that you're going to spend the day with me, tomorrow?"

"NO! Merlin no, Draco. It's just I was thinking that I need closure, so I might visit the Dursley's, my muggle relatives, and just say goodbye. You know, Dudley was actually nice to me when they left I just... I don't know."

"Would you like to go tomorrow, Harry? I'll be with you every step of the day."

"You'd come a see my muggle relatives with me?"

"Anything for you Harry. Now come here I want to sleep."

Smiling, Harry moved over and placed his head on Draco's chest, and when he was sure Draco was asleep, Harry place a soft, butterfly kiss on his sternum before falling asleep deliriously happy.

Draco, however; took forever to sleep due to the fact that Harry had kissed him, on the chest but still Harry had initiated it, hugging Harry closer Draco too ending up falling asleep deliriously happy.

* * *

**Alright next one should be up soon, almost done writing it but we shall have to see if it's up tonight or tomorrow morning but soon nonetheless**


	4. Chapter 4:Delusions of Family

**

* * *

**

Hi so sorry its later than I said but I was sidetracked by uni stuff anyway here it is and I know you're going to hate me for ending it where I do but it works well for the next chapter...

**Usual warnings and disclaimers apply!**

* * *

**Delusions of Family**

Harry was standing outside a familiar house on Privet Drive, this time, he wasn't alone, he wasn't scared about what the future would bring and he wasn't upset that he'd know nothing, and he wasn't scared of the boredom to come.

Harry took a deep breath and walked up the footpath to the door way where he knocked on the door, Draco right by his side. A thick muscular blond opened the door, if it weren't for the dumb look on his face Harry would never have recognised Dudley.

"Harry?"

"Dudley?"

"Oh, I'm glad you're alive and the madman didn't kill you."

"Thanks, I think. What happened to you anyway?"

"Look come in for a cuppa, dad's at work but mum's here I think she'd want to see you, and you can meet Jordan."

Harry and Draco exchanged glances before following Dudley to the living room, "who was at the door Dudders."

"Harry."

A crash indicated that Petunia had dropped her mug, that Harry was expecting, he did not expect her to engulf him in a hug which he allowed himself to hug back. Petunia let go with tears running down her face, "Oh Harry, it is good to see you. How are- Who are you?"

Harry noticed she had stiffened and was looking over her shoulder at Draco who stuck out his hand, "Draco Malfoy ma'am, a ..._friend_ of Harry's."

Petunia took Draco's hand and shook it slightly before offering the two of them tea, they sat on one sofa opposite Dudley and a young, lanky brunet male. "This is my cousin Harry, Jordan. And Harry this is Jordan, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you Harry, I've heard a lot about you."

"Not all bad I hope."

"Well, it can't all be good after what you get up to at school."

"Draco."

Smirking at Harry Draco stood and started looking at the still photos of Dudley on the mantel piece noting that there were none of Harry, he sat back down when Petunia brought the tea in, graciously accepting his cup and taking a sip.

"Wow, this is better than our stuff."

Harry, Dudley and Petunia froze; Jordan looked confused "um, what stuff?"

"Oh my mother insists on buying local tea, Wiltshire and its bloody shite if you ask me. What brand is this Mrs Dursley?"

Visibly relaxing Petunia stated that it was English Breakfast by Twinings (tm), and she'd be happy to give Draco a few tea bags to take to his mother to which he happily thanked her.

"So what are you doing after this summer?"

"Oh, well I'm going back to school, my last year was disrupted and I need my education to be able to get a decent job."

"That's great Draco. What about you Harry?"

"I'm not sure, I want to travel and see the world so I'm not so sure. But I don't think I'll go back to school."

"What? Harry, you can't not."

"Draco, please not now."

"But Harry-"

"No."

Shaking his head in disbelief, and narrowing his eyes at Harry, Draco stood and walked out to the kitchen. Harry stood to go after him but surprisingly Dudley got there first and followed Draco into the kitchen where he found him closely examining the toaster.

"It makes toast."

Draco smiled, "you know what I am then?"

"Course. Harry had no friends at our school."

"Ah, well we weren't friends until recently. We were ... rivals until after the war."

Dudley nodded, opened his mouth hesitated and decided against it and spoke anyway, "you can't make him go back to school, Draco. He'll be able to get a job just fine."

"I know but he's always wanted to do things on his own merit before so getting an education and a job should be nothing different. He hates using his fame to get anywhere in life, I just don't understand him at times."

Dudley smiled, "tell him. " And he walked out, stunned Draco followed but he was slightly cold towards Harry. They sat talking for hours until Draco and Harry had to go as Vernon would be home soon, they left with promises to visit again and Draco had a couple of tea bags to give Narcissa.

* * *

Once they were back at the Manor, Draco stormed up to his room, Harry was about to follow but a hand on his shoulder stopped him, he turned to face Narcissa.

"I'll talk to him Harry."

Smiling sadly Harry stood aside and watched her float upstairs towards the grumpy blond who had just spent the day with muggles.

* * *

Narcissa entered her son's room to find him face down on his bed, shoulders shaking and a muffled scream was emitting from the pillow. Slowly she made her way over to her distraught son; placing a hand on his shoulder she was unprepared for the startled movement that caused him to sit bolt upright, and look around frantically before his tear stained face settled on her concerned one.

"Draco, sweetie, what's wrong?"

"he's not going back."

Guessing this was about Harry and Hogwarts, she didn't see why it was such a problem, "what's wrong with that Draco?"

"I couldn't cope without him."

"why not? He's barely become your friend!"

"Because I love him," the whispered reply caused both sets of eyes to widen, "oh Merlin, what have I done? I fallen in love with the bloody boy-who-lived and he'll forget me if he's not at Hogwarts."

Draco burst into a fresh set of tears, "I'll talk to him." Narcissa left when she heard a knock on the door and Draco buried his head deeper into the pillows. Narcissa opened the door to an anxious Harry, who made to move into the room but Narcissa stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Be gentle with him. And come and talk to me when you're done. We need to talk."

Harry nodded and watched her leave before taking a deep breath and entering the room ready to comfort the sobbing blond.

* * *

**Don't hate me please I'm almost done with the next chpter there will be some Harry/Draco action but not a lot cause HArry's in denile but someone has to row the boat outta the river... why not Draco!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Delusions of Acceptance

**Here it is... usual warnings and disclaimers...**

* * *

**Delusions of Acceptance**

Harry cautiously made his way slowly towards the bed and the blond; his heart broke at the sight of him sobbing on the bed and an odd fluttery feeling in his chest and stomach made him wonder just what he felt for the blond boy on the bed but that was for another time, right now Draco needed him.

"Draco?"

Silence.

"Draco, I know you're pissed at me but I don't know _why_. What does it matter if I don't go back to Hogwarts?"

"Uhh mmmmmmmffffhmmmm." The reply was muffled buy the pillows, grasping Draco's shoulder Harry turned him over so he could look into the tear-stained face and intense grey eyes.

"What?"

"It matters because you'd forget me."

"Draco-"

"Let me finish, please, I have to get this out. You'll be getting job offers left, right and centre but you hate using your fame and that'd be the only reason for the jobs because you're _Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived_ not Harry Potter Hogwarts drop out. It's only a year, besides all your Gryffindor friends will be there and no-one would talk to me cause I'm a Death Eater or the son of one."

"So you want me to go back so you're not lonely?"

"Yes. No. Partly. I want you to come back with me because I want to be able to see you and talk to you every day, like this. I like having you in my life and rival and even more so as friend. I need you Harry."

A stray tear fell down Draco's cheek Harry leaned in and wiped it away with a faint brush of his lips, pulling back slightly Harry looked deeply into the molten silver eyes seeing the hurt and the hope, the loss and the love, the sorrow and the satisfaction but it was all gone in the blink of an eye when Draco leant up and pressed his lips ever so gently to Harry's.

Harry closed his eyes and lost himself in the feel of Draco's lips sliding over his own, his tongue flicking out to like Harry's lower lip but when Harry didn't open his mouth Draco tugged at the lower lip with his teeth whilst licking Harry's upper lip. Still Harry's mouth remained closed, so Draco pulled away slightly and opened his eyes to look at Harry, who had opened his eyes when Draco pulled away.

Harry's lower lip between Draco's teeth, Harry shuddered with pleasure as Draco flicked his tongue out to lick the lip in his mouth before suckling lightly and closing the gap between them again. This time Harry opened his mouth without Draco having to ask for permission, they were mapping out the contours of the others' mouth Draco's tongue was sliding along, underneath Harry's as it caressed the roof of Draco's mouth.

Draco moved his head back slightly as Harry made his way towards Draco's ear sucking and nibbling lightly on the lobe as Draco moaned low in his throat and growled out Harry's name. It was this low needy growl that brought Harry to his senses, he pulled away sharply, looked into Draco's eyes not missing the hurt radiating from them before he turned and fled out the room.

It was only once he was a floor down and crumpled on the floor did he realise that he was sporting an erection that was throbbing madly, never in his encounters with Cho or Ginny had he been so effected by a kiss, _*but it was one hell of a kiss, Potter.*_ He thought he was going insane so he conjured images of Ginny, Cho, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Dumbledore and McGonagall together to subdue his raging libido before making his way to the sitting room to talk to Narcissa.

* * *

Narcissa was sitting in one of the armchairs in front of the fire and indicated that Harry sit on the couch opposite, which he duly did.

"Harry. I am calling in a favour, for what happened in the Forest."

Harry's eyes widened and his head started shaking, he knew what was coming.

"No, Narcissa please anything but that. I can't go back, all those people died there."

"Harry, Draco almost killed the Headmaster and he's going back."

"He's not me. He can cope with the stares, glares and mutterings."

"He can cope? Harry did you not see him crying? He cannot cope and you cannot run away."

"Narcissa-"

"Harry James Potter, you _are_ going back to Hogwarts to finish your education and you are going this September. I will not have you become a coward, running away from your problems and fears, like you are running away from my son."

Harry stood, eyes flashing dangerously, "fine. I will go but don't expect me to protect your son, and _never_ call me a coward." He hissed out the last part, stood and stormed out to the foyer.

Draco was standing at the top of the stairs looking down, their eyes met briefly before Harry turned and opened the door. He paused briefly on the threshold when Narcissa called after him "why are you running away now?"

His head turned slightly so he could see Draco, "I'm sorry." He whispered a tear sliding down his cheek, the blurredly watched Draco crumple into a heap at the top of the stairs before he ran out slamming the door behind him.

* * *

A month later it was Harry's eighteenth birthday, he spent it alone, telling the Weasleys he was spending it with Petunia and Dudley whom he told he was spending it with the Weasleys. The morning he woke up ignoring all his presents he went down to the kitchen of Grimmuld Place where Kreacher placed an envelope in front of Harry, telling him he had to open it.

_Harry,_

_I am sorry for what happened but do not blame mother, for I asked her to tell you to go back to Hogwarts. Hate me, love me, I don't care but please do not shun her and don't ignore me I don't care if we fight I just need you in my life, as rival, friend or lover. I want you Harry, don't ever forget that._

_Always yours,_

_Draco_

Harry stared at the parchment and burst into tears, he was becoming so confused he liked Draco, but Draco was male. He needed to talk to Hermione.

* * *

A month later Harry was sitting at the table in the kitchen when Hermione came in, she had noticed the changes in her friend over the last couple of months, he became more reclusive, short-tempered and was generally angry at the world. After a long heart-to-heart Hermione realised Harry Potter was in love. With Draco Malfoy. But he was in denial about it so she started to think.

* * *

**My god that is the longest kissing scene I have ever written... **


	6. Chapter 6: Delusions of Education

**Here it is... next one's better but I had to get to it somehow and this is the best route... lol enjoy usual warnings apply!!**

**Delusions of Education**

Four months after Harry last saw Draco, they were on Platform 9 ¾ ready for their final year at Hogwarts, as Harry made his way onto the train, away from the Weasleys and Hermione he passed the Malfoys, nodding in their direction he muttered "Narcissa, Lucius, Malfoy."

Only Hermione noticed the exchange and also noticed how broken Malfoy looked as he forlornly watched Harry trudge onto the train and how devastated Harry had looked when he first saw Draco, now he couldn't look at him.

In the compartment Harry was sitting against the window looking as though he was trying to prevent tears from falling, Ron and Hermione sat opposite him exchanging worried glances, they travelled in silence for an hour before Ginny barged her way in and practically sat on Harry.

"Hiya Harry. How are you? You look a little down let me make you feel better?" She put her hand on his forearm and leaned into his face, just as he was about to push her away the door opened and there in all his glory was Draco Malfoy, flanked by Goyle and Blaise.

"Well, isn't this cosy the Weaselette and Potter." An elegant sneer formed on Draco's face as he observed the two Gryffindors, Harry reacted immediately he shoved Ginny away so her back banged into the seat and he stood up sharply and made to move past Draco who blocked him.

"Move."

"Commanding Potter, I like it."

"Fuck off Malfoy and get out my way."

"Why should I?"

Harry finally looked into those silver eyes and he lowered his voice so only Draco and Blaise could hear "you want me to kiss you again. Make you weak at the knees. Cause you to become a boneless heap at the top of the stairs. I will, _Draco_, don't think for even a second that I won't hesitate to use any means to get you to fuckin' move," he raised his voice so everybody could now hear. "But if you don't want to get hexed I'd suggest you let me walk out that door."

Draco stepped aside, when Harry was halfway down the hallway he called out, "running away again, I see. You're a fucking coward Potter."

Before Harry had time to react Draco was gone, robes billowing behind him with Goyle by his side, Blaise was still there at the door watching Harry with a curious expression.

***

Ten minutes before the train was due to arrive into the station Harry returned to his original compartment with Ron, Hermione and Ginny (who was still there) they noticed his blotchy, tearstained cheeks, and red eyes as he changed into his robes.

Throughout the entire Sorting Ceremony Harry had his eyes cast down onto the table top, he didn't eat anything ignoring the concerned pleas of Ron, Hermione, Neville and Dean, and the heated gaze of a certain blond Slytherin.

At the end of the feast McGonagall asked all seventh year students to remain behind, this included the students who were coming back all ten of them: Ron, Hermione, Harry, Neville, Dean, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Theodore Nott and Ernie MacMillan, as well as the rest of the seventh years.

Once everybody had left McGonagall stood in front of the High table, "Welcome back to Hogwarts, ladies and gentlemen now I have an announcement. Three years ago a group formed, Dumbledore's Army or the DA, now I am reinstating this group for students who excel at Defence Against the Dark Arts. The students involved are Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Luna Lovegood, and Ernie MacMillan thus far; any students who improve over the course of the year will be allocated to join. Meetings will be held in the Room of Requirements on Tuesday and Thursday evenings 7.30 till 9.00, and like last time, Harry Potter will be leading it –"

She stopped abruptly because Harry had just stood up and walked out, murmurs erupted and steadily grew louder when Draco Malfoy of all people stood and went after Harry Potter.

Draco exited the Great Hall in time to see the front doors bang shut, he quickly exited the castle and walked down to the lake where Harry was standing.

"Potter."

"Oh for fucks sake, go away Malfoy."

"Why do you always run?"

"Why do you always follow?"

"Why not?"

Harry stared at Draco who was calmly watching him "I wasn't running per say, I was just pissed because I don't want to do the DA again, I just want to have a normal year, stressing of NEWTS wondering which outfit to wear on a first date, wondering if I should kiss him goodnight. I don't want to be Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived. I just want to be Harry, just Harry."

Draco watched him hold back tears through his rant but some started to slip down his cheeks, Draco moved closer and in front of Harry so their chests were touching and Harry could feel his warm breath on his lips.

"You have always been just Harry to me. And for what it's worth, _never_ kiss him goodnight unless it's me." Pecking Harry on the cheek Draco moved away and up to the castle leaving Harry standing there alone, suddenly he ran after Draco.

"Draco! Draco wait!"

Smiling to himself Draco turned around at the doors to the castle and watched Harry run up the slope towards him. "Hang on Harry, don't talk yet. We have all night considering we are locked out of the castle. So I suggest we find somewhere to sleep."

Smirking devilishly Harry stated "I know just where to go."


	7. Chapter 7: Delusions of Sex

**Hey guys here it is.... usual warnings and disclaimers... except more smut and whatnot going on in this chapter!! Enjoy, I know you all love it!! :D :P**

**Delusions of Sex**

Ten minutes later found Harry and Draco on the top floor of the Shrieking Shack, with Draco '_scorigify_-ing' everything in sight. After the dust had been removed ha lay down on the bed, watching Harry who was still standing in the doorway gazing about the room.

"What's wrong?"

"This is where I first met Sirius Black, found out Lupin was a werewolf, that they were my parents' friends, that Pettigrew was a traitor and where he was in a life debt with me." He looked over at Draco with tears in his eyes, glad that he could share this with him "It just brings back memories of ... better times."

"Better? Not happier?"

"I've never really been happy, Draco. I've had happy moments but I have never been truly happy."

"Yeah, I get that. What were the moments?"

"When I found out I was a wizard, when I met Sirius, staying with him at Christmas, Ron and Hermione, and Teddy."

Smiling sadly, Draco moved over on the bed and indicated for Harry to lie down next to him, "I'm the same, you know, never really had a happy life either. Meeting you for the first time in Madam Malkins was happy-ish because I had finally found a boy who did not know who I was and didn't care that I was a Malfoy and he hated me for it. And I loved him for it but hated him, too, because he hated and rejected me."

Harry moved over to the bed when Draco turned his head away to hide the tears flowing silently down his cheeks. Draco felt the bed dip as Harry sat next to him, suddenly a hand brushed against his cheek wiping the tears away; he turned and looked into green eyes which steadily became closer as Harry leaned in towards him.

Lips brushed softly together before Draco put his hand behind Harry's head and pulled him closer, both boys opening their mouths to the kiss, tongues intertwining. Suddenly the clashing of lips, teeth and tongue wasn't enough so Harry started to unbutton Draco's shirt when he was half way down Draco flipped them over, moving his lips onto Harry's throat, and as each button was undone the exposed flesh was suckled, licked, kissed or nibbled.

Soon enough Draco was undoing Harry's trousers and pulling them off with his boxers, placing a kiss at the base of Harry's shaft, Draco then travelled back to the mouth that was eliciting cries that should have been illegal, cries which were silenced by another hot mouth. As the kiss intensified Draco moved his hands down to undo his own trousers and kick them off, thanking Merlin that he went commando today.

Harry; was in heaven or maybe it was hell, Draco's cock was brushing against his own, Harry's cock was thick and slightly shorter than Draco's which was slender and long. Soon the two males were kissing passionately and rutting against each other frantically trying to find the release they each desired.

Both boys tensed simultaneously and Harry threw his head back shouting Draco's name and Draco bit into Harry's neck so hard that he drew blood before whispering Harry's name, all the while each boys was spurting out hot come which mingled together on their cocks and stomachs.

Lifting his head from Harry's neck Draco observed the bite mark, purpling and oozing blood before he looked up into Harry's eyes and kissing him chastely before laying his head on his chest and together both boys fell asleep from the best and most exhausting orgasms of their lives.

* * *

Harry woke up when the light hit his face he realised that one) he was not alone, two) he was aroused, three) said arousal was engulfed in the wet heat of someone's mouth and four) he remembered the night before what he and Draco had done.

Harry relaxed into the feeling of Draco bobbing up and down his cock sucking hard once before he released it only to lick his way down the vein on the underside towards his sensitive balls which he sucked lightly before kissing his way up Harry's shaft. Flicking the tip with his tongue, wiping away precome before taking the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue over and around the slit and sucking hard which caused Harry to cry out, arch his back and empty his seed into Draco's accepting mouth.

Once Harry had come down from his post-orgasmic high he looked into Draco's eyes, "why?"

"You were dirty and covered in come; this was the best way to clean you up."

"You licked your own come of me?"

"You were worth it, by Merlin you taste good."

Harry blushed and Draco smirked before standing and proudly sporting a purpling, leaking erection which was taunting Harry. So he took matters into his own hands, literally, he leaned up claiming Draco's mouth with his own whilst his hand fisted over Draco's hard cock, quickly ensuring a release before he became hard again. Draco broke away from the kiss threw his head back and moaned Harry's name as he came all over Harry's hand and stomach.

Draco looked down at the mess he made and his cheek became pink tinged before he looked up into Harry's eyes, chastely kissing him before pulling away. "We should get dressed and go back to the school, the doors should be open and it's about time for breakfast and Merlin knows we've worked up an appetite." Smirking at Harry he started dress himself as Harry licked the come off his hand, he _scoigify_-ed his stomach and also dressed.

* * *

Soon enough both boys were at the entrance to the Great Hall, with a swift look at the other they both marched through the doors and to their respective friends and tables as soon as he sat down Draco was assaulted with questions.

"Where the hell have you been, with Potter?"

"Why were you with Potter?"

"Pansy, Blaise, what makes you think I was with Potter at all?"

"Because, dickhead, after you and Potter walked out McGonagall told us that the returning seventh years, the ten of us, have been given a special dorm and common room, there are two people per room. You and Longbottom, me and Potter, Pansy and Granger, Potter and Nott, Weasley and Thomas."

"Me and Longbottom, you fucking me?"

"No but if it was you and Potter I'd say it was you would be doing the fucking."

"PANSY!!!"

Harry slipped into the seat between Hermione and Ron, grimacing when he found he was opposite Ginny.

"Harry where have you been?"

"I got locked out of the castle so I spent the night in the Shrieking Shack."

"With Malfoy?"

"What makes you say that Hermione?"

"Because neither of you were in your beds."

"How would you know if he was in his bed or not?" Harry was then told about the seventh year dorm for the ten of them, the sleeping arrangements and the location of the room.

Smiling at them sheepishly, Harry stood "yes, I was with Dr- Malfoy. Now if you'll excuse me I need to change before class."

"Did he just call Malfoy, Dr- his first name?"

"Yes Ron he did."

Hermione nodded at Ginny's answer but she was the only one to see Draco's eyes follow Harry out the Great Hall. Or more specifically follow Harry's arse out the Great Hall.

* * *

**I know you all love me now!! lol next one, wet Harry!! or wet Draco, haven't decided which maybe wet Drarry lol!! Someone's going to be wet and not just the readers lol!!**


	8. Chapter 8: Delusions of Teaching

**Hey guys... I forgot Goyle when I was doing the rooms he rooms with Ron and Dean and there are 11 seventh years returning not ten sorry if this causes confusion!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Delusions of Teaching**

A few days later Harry was lounging on his bed waiting for Blaise to get out of the shower, Harry wanted to have one before the DA so he go straight to bed afterwards, having done his homework already. Blaise was, in Harry's opinion, the male Hermione. And that was not a good thing.

Blaise finally came out of the en suite bathroom dressed and ready for action at the DA, he smirked as Harry made his way past him into the bathroom.

"You better hurry up Potter. Draco will be here in a few minutes and we have to be at the DA in fifteen."

Harry gave him the bird and slammed the door shut, almost instantly Draco walked into the room his eyes grazing over Harry's messy bed and to the closed bathroom door, he sat down on Harry's bed and started a conversation with Blaise.

Ten minutes later Harry came out of the bathroom with a towel slung low on his hips, the black hair leading down to his thick cock was almost irresistible to Draco. Harry's hair was still slightly messy and dripping water down onto the towel, Blaise watched amusedly as Draco's wide eyes followed the path of one of the water droplets down Harry's neck, over a hard nipple, curving with his musculature, through the trail of tantalizing hair and onto the towel.

Harry leaned over and picked up his clothes, turned his back on Blaise so he was facing Draco and dropped his towel. Blaise saw Draco eyes widen and his jaw lower as Harry pulled on his trousers, a pair of grey track-pants and then a white tank top. Harry cupped his fingers under Draco's jaw, "close your mouth, it's unbecoming."

He smirked at Draco, nodded at Blaise before walking out the door, "I'll see you in a few at the DA meeting."

Draco stared as Harry left, Blaise was chuckling in the background but he soon shut up when Draco threw a pillow at him and stalked out the room to the Room of Requirements with Blaise right behind him, they were the last ones there.

Everybody stared at them Draco raised his right eye brow before smiling at Harry and directing the attention back towards him Harry smirked at Draco before continuing on with his speech.

"Right as I was saying, we're going to go over Patronuses, if you don't know how to do them stay here others move over behind me and get practising."

Only Blaise, Neville, Dean and Pansy stayed in front of Harry, everybody else moved behind him, Draco made his way over to the other side of the room behind Harry their arms brushing ever so gently as Draco passed their fingers gripped each other for a millisecond. Long enough for _someone_ to take notice.

"Right to create a Patronus, a full bodied one not just a wisp of silver stuff, you need to concentrate on a happy memory. Okay so close your eyes and think of that one memory do not let anything distract you from that." He paused watching their faces relax, "when you are ready concentrate harder on that memory and say _expecto patronum, ex-pec-to pa-tro-num._ Okay whenever you're ready."

Neville was the first, Harry was sure he would have been practicing so when a lion erupted from his wand Harry was not surprised, Pansy produced an indistinct silver blob and both Dean and Blaise wisps of silver.

"That was really good guys. Neville I want you to do it three more times successively before you move behind, Pansy you need to concentrate harder and Dean and Blaise you need stronger, happier memories."

"First name basis Potter. And incase you didn't realise my life wasn't easy."

"And you think mine was Parkinson, you didn't have a madman in your dreams, your nightmares, your every waking hour-"

"You didn't have him in your house!"

"You didn't have him in your mind!"

Blaise pulled Pansy away to a corner to calm her down, Neville mmoved over to Harry but he walked in the opposite direction to see the other group, silver animals danced around each other, Hermione's otter was being chased by Ron's dog. A snake slithered up to him but shied away as a beautiful doe stood in front of Harry, she tilted her head and reguarded him thoughtfully.

"You're a beauty. Who do you belong to eh?"

As if hearing him the doe turned tail and walked a steady line towards Draco, Harry's breath hitched as he stared into the silver pools, longing and desire heating up his gaze, which was only broken when Ginny came over and hugged him she pressed her body to his and despite his baggy track pants he knew she could feel his growing erection.

"Harry, let me take care of you."

"I'm fine Ginny."

"No you're not. I could take care of you _very_ well."

"I seriously doubt that."

Neither of them realised that the entire DA was watching their exchange; silence had fallen when Harry and Draco were entranced and Ginny just caused a bigger scene.

"Oh, Harry I could take care of your _problem_ in ways you've never even dreamed of."

"You're right Ginny." She smirked triumphantly, "I would never dream of you touching me in _that_ way, I'd rather take care of myself, than have you do it. Besides it's only if I'm desperate tha I take care of myself, I have someone who is very willing to do so."

"She's a slut."

Harry laughed bitterly and looked around noticing the people staring, "I don't know which is worst, you automatically assuming they're a slut or that they're female." Ginny's mouth dropped as did everyone's bar Hermione's, smiling and shaking his head in disbelief Harry walked out the door.

Once back in his room Harry stopped dead, there in the middle of the room was Draco. Crying. In Blaise's arms.

Harry felt betrayed, used and dirty, suddenly the image blurred and he realised he was crying, grey eyes met with green and before he knew it he was fleeing, he didn't know where to but all he could hear in his head was Draco's taunting voice _"running away again, I see. You're a fucking coward Potter."_


	9. Chapter 9: Delusions of Friendship

**Hey guys here it is!! Hope you enjoy and please don't kill me!!!**

**Delusions of Friendship**

Somehow Harry ended up running into Hermione, who rubbed his back and lead him to her room, where she lay him on her bed and asked Pansy to a calming draught as Harry started to hyperventilate.

Once he had calmed down, thanks to the potion, Hermione sat next to him and Pansy on her bed opposite Harry told them everything, well he told Hermione not registering that Pansy was there.

He told them about the day in the Great Hall, the Funerals, the letters, Draco's birthday, the Dursley's, their first kiss, Narcissa making him come to Hogwarts because Draco had asked, outside on the first day by the lake and in the Shrieking Shack, the moment after his shower and the doe Patronus and then Draco in Blaise's arms.

Harry started crying again this time both girls comforted him, soothing rubs on the back and thighs, and each hugging him with one arm; Hermione's around his shoulders and Pansy's around his waist.

Once he had exhausted himself and was sleeping, Pansy stood "if you'll excuse me I have a blond to yell at." Hermione smiled as Pansy stalked out the room.

* * *

Pansy stormed into Blaise's room took one look at Draco on Harry's bed breathing in the scent off the pillow before she went over hauled him up by the arm and slapped him soundly on the cheek, "you bastard."

Blaise came over and stood in front of Draco whose eyes were wide with confusion, "now hang on a minute, Pans. You don't know his side of the story."

"Blaise. I know _Harry's_ side of the story and I'm more inclined to believe him!" She shouted at Blaise before rounding on Draco, "you! You have been unbelievable, anyone could see he's half in love with you already and then you run away when the Weaselette hugs him, and you didn't hear him say he'd rather take care of himself than have her do it for him, he even said, and I quote, _'besides it's only if I'm desperate that I take care of myself, I have someone who is very willing to do so.'_ Then he comes back to find you in _his_ arms!!"

Pansy was flushed and panting when she finished, seeing Draco's fallen face she sighed and softened her voice, "Hermione found him and brought her to our room where he started hyperventilating, we calmed him down with a potion and he told us _everything_, Draco. _Everything._ He was heartbroken, devastated. I don't know what you've done to him Draco but he's not the Harry Potter we've known for the past seven years. If I were you, I'd either let him move on or win him back."

With that she turned and walked out of the room, and informed Hermione of what happened with Draco.

* * *

The next day Harry woke up in Hermione's bed, the incidents of last night assaulting his mind, he refused to let himself cry he dragged himself out of his bed, nodding to Pansy as she moved towards the bathroom, "thank you Pansy, could you tell Hermione I'll see her at breakfast?"

"Yeah sure Harry. And don't worry about Draco okay? Keep your head up and don't let him know he's got to you!"

Harry smiled sadly and nodded before leaving, he entered his room and saw Blaise awake in his bed and Draco asleep in Harry's, Harry grabbed clothes from his trunk and sauntered into the bathroom, after a quick shower he dressed and placed a glamour on his face to hide the dark circles under his eyes and the sickly pallor of his skin.

Walking out Draco was now awake and stared at him as he left the room, ignoring both Draco and Blaise Harry made his way to the Great Hall where he sat with Hermione, Ron and Dean none of them noticed that Harry barely ate, they were just glad that he seemed to be back to normal.

After breakfast Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down to the dungeons for Potions with the Slytherins, the classroom was open so they made their way inside Slughorn informed them that it was two to a bench. Harry glanced around the room Draco was next to Blaise, Pansy behind them, Ernie was with Luna, an empty bench behind them Harry nodded to Hermione and Ron and he made his way over to Pansy.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Oh, I don't know Harry, you'll cause an explosion."

Grinning Harry sat down, "the fact that you can call me Harry is enough, Pansy." She laughed along with him and hugged him, Harry turned back to the front and looked straight into Draco's eyes ducking his head and biting his lip Harry started fumbling with his bag.

Draco thanked every deity in the Wizarding and Muggle worlds that Harry wasn't as composed and indifferent as he wanted to appear to be. Potions was interesting, to say the least, whilst making the potion Pansy and Harry made a few mistakes but were able to laugh it off and come out with a fairly decent canary yellow potion, it was supposed to be pea-green.

The two of them were laughing about something Harry had said so they were packing up slower than the rest of the class when they finally did leave the class, just outside was an irate Draco.

"Pansy, what are you doing?"

"Well, I'm on my way to the library it turns out Harry and I both have a study lesson now and we're going to work on the Potions essay together."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Pansy..." Draco's resolve broke and he became completely unguarded, hurt, anger, confusion flashed across his face, "We always do Potions homework together."

"Yeah well, Harry and I have fun so at least I enjoy Potions now."

The mask was back in place, Draco squared his shoulders and lifted his head becoming the demanding Draco Malfoy the school feared, a sneer rose on his lips as he looked passed Pansy to Harry who was nonchalantly leaning against the doorway, "of course how could I forget, Potions must be enjoyable with the one who you were going to sell out to the Dark Lord, it must be a barrel of laughs."

"Voldemort's gone, Malfoy. We don't need to maintain his prejudices so get off your high horse, you are no better than the rest of us, pure-blood, half-blood, or mudblood."

Draco's eyes widened as Harry pulled himself upright and grabbed Pansy's hand and pulled her passed Draco who was now furious, "oh go fuck yourself Potter."

Smirking Harry looked Draco right in the eye, "why would I need to do that myself?" Ignoring Pansy's chuckling Harry continued to pull her along the passage as Draco stared helplessly after them, tears forming in his eyes. _*That's it Potter. I'll make you pay for stealing my best friend, we are no longer ... rivals until the bitter end.*_ With the hatred masking the hurt and anger Draco stalked off to his next class, plotting ways to make Harry pay.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!! Next one should be out soon!!**


	10. Chapter 10: Delusions of Health

**Here it is guys it's been a few hours since the last one!!!! Enjoy**

**Delusions of Health**

The next few months were hell. Harry and Draco were fighting all the time they were in detention practically every spare hour they had. They'd fight verbally and then physically Draco would insult Harry, his mother, his father, Remus and Tonks anything he could think of, Harry however only insulted Draco.

Their first detention was with Sprout they'd had a huge fight breaking plant pots and bones, that night they sat in detention when the Professor left for two minutes she came back to them rolling around on the floor, trying to get the upper hand. Harry had a broken arm and Draco a broken nose, after that they were put in separate detentions.

Both houses took the side of their housemate, all except Pansy who believed Harry over Draco. Draco hated the fact that Harry looked unaffected by it all, each morning he'd look as though he'd had a good night's sleep and ate healthily at every meal. The opposite was true; Harry barely ate or slept and had to cast a stronger glamour charm each morning so he looked healthy.

After their eighth detention in as many weeks, for verbal and magical fighting (Harry was careful to not let anyone near as they'd feel how skinny he was) they were summoned to the Headmistress' office, Harry arrived first so when he got there the Gargoyle wouldn't move; it only did so once Draco had turned up.

They entered McGonagall's office to find Molly and Narcissa, Molly ran to Harry and engulfed him in a strong hug and after she had hugged Draco Narcissa came and hugged him also, she wrapped her arms around him and gasped. Pulling back to look into his eyes, he saw the question and nodded, breathing deeply she pulled him back towards her, holding him tight as he fought off tears.

A cough caused Narcissa to let him go and sit by Molly and Draco sat next to Narcissa, "now I have brought you here to talk about these two, they have been in detention every night for the past few months for all kinds of fighting: physical, verbal and magical."

She gazed over at them before continuing, "I need to find a way to make this stop, my options are very limited. Unless this is resolved they will be suspended or expelled."

The silence was deafening, Molly was shaking her head and sobbing into her handkerchief, Narcissa was staring straight ahead at McGonagall in utter disbelief.

"Professor, please don't expel me. I want to stay here. I need to stay-"

"Well, I don't. Honestly I don't give a fuck anymore, so I'll make this easy. I'll leave." Harry stood and turned, and made his way to the door. The only problem was he stood too quickly and in his weakened state it caused the room to blacken; he managed to open the door before he blacked out completely and fell down the stairs.

The four left in the room watched in horror as he tumbled down the winding staircase, Draco stood and shouted "Harry!" before sprinting after him, the three witches on his heels.

Draco picked up a bloodied Harry Potter, the only wound they could see was coming from his side, McGonagall breathed a sigh of relief, "that's not too bad, Madam Promfrey will be able to stitch him up in a second."

"You think it's that easy?" Narcissa waved her wand muttering "finite incantartem," the glamour disappeared and Draco was suddenly holding a skeleton, Harry was so skinny his bones were protruding from his skin which was a horrid grey colour and he had large black circles under his eyes. His face suddenly became wet, drop by drop, the women realised Draco was crying, "It's all my fault. It's all my fault." Draco sunk to the floor cradling Harry's body, "I'm sorry, it's my fault. I'm so sorry Harry."

Narcissa gently eased Harry out of Draco's arms where McGonagall levitated him with her wand and made her way to the hospital wing with Molly in tow. "When you are ready Draco, please come to the hospital wing." Narcissa nodded and tightened her grip on her son as he sobbed harder into her chest.

* * *

Draco was leading his mother through the corridors, Pansy approached, "Draco. I'm sorry, what happened to him?"

"I don't know Pans, but it's my fault."

"Oh sweetie, it's no one's fault. We all should have been more perceptive, I knew he wasn't eating much and Blaise said Harry was always asleep after him and awake before him, and you know how little Blaise sleeps. Now come on let's go."

"I shouldn't have fought him Pansy. I made it worse for him."

"You were hurt and angry, so you took it out on the easiest, most familiar target and that's Harry. It always has been."

Smiling sadly draco went through the doors which lead to the hospital wing, he instantly took a seat next to Harry, claiming his hand and all the while stating his mantra over and over again, "I'm sorry I did this to you Harry. Wake up, I can't live without you, I love Harry, wake up. I'm so sorry."

* * *

Harry didn't wake up for a month and draco didn't leave his side, Pansy, Ron and Hermione came and went but Draco was the only constant. He ate and slept little and whenever visitors came the only thing he said was his new found mantra _"I'm sorry I did this to you Harry. Wake up, I can't live without you, I love Harry, wake up. I'm so sorry."_

It was now mid-december, Draco had opted to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays to be with Harry, a Harry who was asleep and hated him when he was awake.

Everything was becoming clearer; a light was coming through the darkness and a voice was calling to him, apologising and expressing love. Harry reached out towards the voice, he opened his eyes and that was an effort within itself.

He opened his mouth and tried to talk, "shhhh, it's okay Harry. Here let's get these on you so you can see, yeah?" Suddenly the world became clearer and Harry was looking into Draco's worried, kind eyes as his glasses were put in place, "now here" Draco lifted Harry gently and slowly so Harry was now sitting up, a glass was lifted to his lips and water trickled into his mouth. Draco placed a kiss on Harry's lips, "hang on I'll just get Promfrey, it's so good to see you awake Harry."

As Draco said Harry's name, Harry realised that it was Draco who was talking to him throughout the dark, the one who brought him to the light. It was Draco who proclaimed his love, _*oh my god, Draco loves me!*_


	11. Chapter 11: Delusions of Truth

**Hey guys here it is... Enjoy**

**Delusions of Truth**

Madam Promfrey came and did her check up stating that Harry was fine he just needed rest and food so he had to stay in the hospital wing for the next week.

Harry thanked her when she was done and turned to Draco, the intensity of his gaze caused Draco to blush, bite his lip and look away and then back into Harry's green eyes but before either could say anything the door burst open and Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Ginny, Molly and Arthur came running in.

Draco was soon pushed towards the back he looked helplessly at Harry before he left the hospital wing leaving Harry staring forlornly after him, neither noticing the silence that had fallen over the odd group surrounding the bed.

When the doors shut softly behind Draco, Pansy made her way over to Harry, kissed him on the cheek, "I've got to go after him Harry. Right now he has no one but I'll be back sweetie and so will he." Harry hugged her briefly before watching her walk the same way as the blond.

Hermione came over and hugged him as she realised he was crying silently over the fact the Draco had left him as soon as Harry had woken up. Harry was then bombarded with questions about his health, how he was feeling after about an hour feigned fatigue and asked everyone if he could sleep, they were all ushered out, Hermione glancing behind worriedly at Harry who curled up into a ball and sobbed once again over Draco Malfoy.

***

Harry was bored, it was Christmas Eve and Draco still hadn't visited him, he was getting worried and upset. Suddenly the door slipped open but nothing came through, a breeze then past Harry and muffled whisper then with the whip of a cloak Draco was standing there with a huge smile on his face as he looked down at Harry.

Harry had put on weight throughout his resting period so now he was just skinny instead of a living skeleton, a healthy flush graced his cheeks so Draco knew he had made the right decision.

"Come on Potter, under you get."

Harry just looked at Draco, who huffed and lifted him before covering them with the Invisibility Cloak and casting a glamour so it looked as though Harry was sleeping in his bed, glancing down Draco smiled at Harry before walking to the door and together they made their way to the seventh floor.

Harry rested his head against Draco's chest only realising then that Draco was wearing black silk pyjama bottoms and an open silk shirt. "Um Draco where are we going? Why are you in pyjamas? And is this my cloak?"

"Of course it is! Hermione gave it to me so I could kidnap you. I was the only one strong enough to cast that kind of glamour for as long as we need it without being in the room."

"Kidnap me?"

"Duh. Here we are." Draco had stopped outside the Room of Requirements, with a flourish he pulled off the cloak and opened the door to reveal Pansy, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Blaise, Ernie, Dean and Goyle all in their pyjamas.

"Welcome Mr Potter, to Hogwarts first ever Christmas Pyjama party!" Draco smiled at him before dragging him to sit on one of the many piles of cushions that adorned the room. Harry soon realised that the ten of them were in a circle, a bottle was produced and spun by Pansy. It ironically landed on Draco.

"Alright Malfoy. Truth or dare?"

"Oh shit, truth."

"Okay let's see, are you a virgin?"

"PANSY! Couldn't you start off with something a little less personal?"

"No, clocks ticking honey."

With a shy glance at Harry then around the circle he quickly nodded his head a blush forming on his cheeks.

The game continued for a while before people became tired and quickly so they moved off onto beds that formed at their thoughts, seeing Harry falling asleep against him Draco picked him up and pulled the cloak over them and walked back to the Hospital Wing.

Harry felt the bed beneath him and blindly reached out for Draco, "don't go. Please stay with me, I miss Draco. Why did you leave?"

Breathing deeply Draco pushed Harry down "Oh Harry, I didn't want to, trust me I didn't but I had to. Merlin Harry you don't know what you do to me."

Draco eased Harry onto the mattress and then produced a box and put it on the bed side table, "happy Christmas Harry."

Harry looked at the box then at Draco before quietly admitting, "I didn't get you anything Draco –"

"Harry. All I want for Christmas is you."

"Harry looked up into Draco sincere eyes which were filled with love, respect and desire, taking a deep breath Harry took the plunge.

"Then take me."

***

**OH god don't kill me, look I know it's short but it has to be for the next one!!! OK!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12: Delusions of Yuletide

**Hey guys here it is, I hope you don't hate me for where I ended last chapter or this one.... **

**Delusions of Yuletide**

Draco stared at Harry for a long moment before sighing and looking away, "I can't" he whispered.

Harry pulled his head towards him and kissed him passionately, Draco kissed back with equal fervour but Harry soon realised his cheeks were wet with his tears or Draco's he didn't know.

Finishing the kiss and holding Draco's head above his own he stared into the grey eyes he loved so much, "I am ready."

Draco pulled his head out of Harry's grasp, "I'm not."

Draco turned and walked away feeling an odd sense of detachment as he left Harry crying on the hospital bed. Draco made his way to his dorm room feeling an immense sense of calm when he arrived he sat down on his bed and replayed the scene over and over again.

Suddenly he stood and flung anything and everything in sight, he didn't care if it was his or Neville's or if it broke. He just felt better knowing that he was physically destroying something in mirror image to the emotional detriment of his heart.

He soon realised he was screaming in anguish and not alone; Blaise, Neville, Hermione and Pansy were all standing in the doorway looks of horror and disbelief on their faces. Sinking to the ground he let out the sobs he had been holding back, arms were around him and he realised Hermione, of all people, was hugging him.

"Mal- Draco, what happened?"

"He asked me to take him."

"Take him where, sweetie?"

"Pans, _take_ him. Not take him."

"What Blaise?"

"He wanted me to fuck him."

As comprehension dawned on the four watching Draco let out another aggravated scream so no one noticed when Neville slipped away.

"Why did he ask that, Draco?"

"Because I told him I wanted him for Christmas, I had only ever wanted him. But I couldn't do it, not when I don't know how he feels about me. I love _him_ for fucks sake, why can't he tell me how he feels?"

"Have you told him how you feel?"

"Hermione."

"No Pansy. Harry doesn't really know what to do with his emotions and he won't want to get hurt."

"No I haven't, Gra- Hermione, I initiated the first kiss so I thought he might like to initiate something."

"He did."

Shocked, Draco looked up into her calm face, "he initiated sex, or talking about it."

"He won't do it, Granger, Draco won't put himself on the line for Potter."

"Yes he will."

"Uh Draco mate, your scaring me, you're referring to yourself in the third person."

"I don't care I'm going to tell Potter, uh Harry, I love him. I love him. I LOVE HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!"

Hermione and Pansy exchanged glances before Hermione put Draco to sleep, "why did you do that Granger?"

"Because, Zabini he was hysterical if he had have gone and seen Harry in that state they would never forgive themselves if anything happened. Also he needs be clear in his mind that he definitely wants to tell Harry he loves him, because he does not because he wants to hear Harry say it."

"My god Granger you are amazing."

Hermione just smiled shyly as she levitated Draco into his bed, Blaise admiring her form (body not wand work) and Pansy watching the exchange with amusement.

***

Harry was still on his bed silently crying when Neville walked in, he went over to Harry's bed to comfort him and talk to him something he thought Hermione would do.

"Harry."

"Yes Nev?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why are you here Nev? Who sent you?"

"No one sent me Harry I went back to my room and found Malfoy destroying things left right and centre so I got Zabini, Pansy and Hermione to come and calm him down. Then I came here to you."

Harry stared into Neville's face, "he was upset?"

"Furious Harry, he yelled and screamed and threw a huge hissy fit that Teddy would rival. He knows he screwed up, so are _you_ okay?"

"I feel like such a dickhead Nev, I told him to take me, to you know-" Neville nodded quickly – "and he said he couldn't, and I don't know why."

"Do you love him Harry?"

"Do I? I'm not sure. I've never really loved anyone like that but I want to, god do I want to."

"How do you feel when you see him Harry?"

"Like I could hold him and kiss him for eternity and it would never be enough. Like time stops every time I look into his eyes. Do you get it Nev?"

"Do you Harry?"

Neville gave Harry a pointed look before walking away and leaving Harry alone to his thoughts, _*do I love Draco? Did I love Ginny? I know I love Ron and Hermione but that's platonic... maybe I do love him... "_

Harry smiled as realisation dawned, he turned on his side to get some sleep, tomorrow was going to be a tough day.

***

The new day dawn bright and cold, light hit each male as they groaned and turned away before sitting up and realising the importance of the day. They had decisions to make and people to inform.

In his clamour to get out of the bed Madam Promfrey came in and checked up on Harry before declaring him fit and well, she told him to go down to breakfast and she didn't want to see him in their again until next year. He laughed and grabbed the box on his bedside table that Draco had left last night.

Harry made his way down to the Great Hall when he realised it was Christmas he ran up to the seventh floor dorms to find a huge tree with a pile of presents under it and there in the centre of the room was Draco looking like a kid in a candy store who was unable to by anything.

Harry's heart broke at the sight of Draco looking so depressed, Draco lifted his head when the portrait shut behind Harry they locked eyes and Harry unconsciously moved closer.

"Draco-" the soft husky whisper was almost Draco's undoing but Ron and Goyle bounded down the stair shouting "it's Christmas! They're presents."

Ron stopped abruptly when he saw Harry and Draco standing there, Draco in his dishevelled clothes from last night and Harry in his pyjamas, each boy's trousers were slightly tented indicating the feelings they had for each other included lust if not anything more.

Soon after everyone was down, Blaise and Pansy either side of Draco as Ron and Hermione were either side of Harry; both trios were almost directly opposite each other which caused slight tension in the group.

Once the presents were distributed everybody began to open theirs, Harry finally made his way through his pile towards the box Draco had given him, it was green with a silver bow he opened it and pulled out a picture frame. Looking at the picture he realised it was taken the morning after Draco's birthday and after breakfast. Harry was wearing Draco's clothes the white polo and black slacks, Draco was wearing dark grey slacks and a black polo shirt, his arm casually slung over the back of Harry's chair.

The photo played a loop, Draco was smirking at Harry who was grinning they started to laugh before they turned towards the camera, where Draco winked, before looking at each other again. Around the picture frame were three words, by Draco was _Yours_ by Harry was _Mine_ and at the top was _Always_.

Smiling Harry got up and went into his room to put the picture on his bedside table, once he was happy with the position he turned around to find Blaise in the doorway.

"He hates having his photo taken, you know?"

"Draco does?"

"Yeah, he does. He doesn't mind if it's with people who will ... cherish the photo but he tends to hate it."

"Wow I didn't know that."

"You wouldn't."

Harry glared at Blaise, who held his hands up in surrender.

"Don't worry Potter, I won't hurt you... yet."

"Yet?"

"You hurt Draco and I personally with tear you limb from limb."

"Well, you'd have to line up cause if I hurt Draco, I'd probably kill myself." Nodding Blaise made his way over and held out his hand which Harry took and they made their way downstairs back to the celebrations.

***

That evening Draco went up to his room about 8:00 claiming he was tired, in truth he was heartbroken Harry hadn't said much to him today apart from "Merry Christmas" and "Thank you". When he got to his room there in the middle of the floor was Harry, in the clothes Draco gave him so long ago, he spread his hands wide.

"You want them back? Take them. Rip them off if you have to."

"aren't you getting ahead of yourself?"

"Is that a proposition?"

"You tell me."

"Yes, Merlin yes Draco, kiss me, fuck me, love me."

"Love you Harry?"

"Yes Draco love me because I couldn't stand it if you didn't love me the way I love you."

"You love me?"

"YES!"

"Good." Draco stalked over to Harry, claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss before growling "how about you give me my clothes back now?"

"Take them."

***

**Now I'd like to thanks PotGra4Ever for her help with Draco's present and Draco's hissy fit was inspired by a scene in her fic **_**Is this the destiny we desired?**_


	13. Chapter 13: Delusions of Feelings

**Hey guys just so you know the words in bold below are from the letters they sent to each other... and I've added in the last part so it has more continuity**

**Delusions of Feelings**

_That evening Draco went up to his room about 8:00 claiming he was tired, in truth he was heartbroken Harry hadn't said much to him today apart from "Merry Christmas" and "Thank you". When he got to his room there in the middle of the floor was Harry, in the clothes Draco gave him so long ago, he spread his hands wide._

"_You want them back? Take them. __**Rip them off if you have to."**_

"_**aren't you getting ahead of yourself?"**_

"_**Is that a proposition?"**_

"_You tell me."_

"_Yes, Merlin yes Draco, kiss me, fuck me, love me."_

"_Love you Harry?"_

"_Yes Draco love me because I couldn't stand it if you didn't love me the way I love you."_

"_You love me?"_

"_YES!"_

"_Good." Draco stalked over to Harry, claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss before growling "how about you give me my clothes back now?"_

"_Take them."_

Draco growled low in his throat and pushed Harry back towards his bed all the while never removing his lips from Harry's as he slipped his hand beneath the cashmere sweater to encounter hot blazing flesh.

Harry moaned as hands burned fire where they touched him the moan soon became a whimper as Draco left his lips, the cashmere was soon pulled from his skin as Draco ripped it over his head and began licking, nibbling and sucking his way down Harry's chest.

Harry pushed Draco away from him as he started to unbutton Harry's slacks, Draco was kneeling on the floor looking desolate and alone, Harry knelt in front of him and slowly unbuttoned Draco's shirt his eyes never leaving the molten silver pools of lust.

As the shirt slid over Draco's toned shoulders they engaged in a sensual, loving kiss, neither knowing who started it and neither caring both men threw their heads back as the heated flesh of their chests bumped together making the kiss more frantic and lustful.

This time Draco pulled away, standing up he looked down at Harry kneeling in front of him before tantalizingly opening the button of his trousers revealing to Harry coarse blond curls. The zip was next and Harry watched in awe as the blond curls lead to a long, slender cock purpling with need, the trousers feel as Draco dropped back down onto his knees undoing the button and zipper of Harry's slacks.

Harry's cock bobbed as it was released from its confines "I see you've learnt the joys and convenience of going commando Harry."

Draco pulled on Harry's cock tugging and grasping it before lightly trailing his fingers up to the head and caressing and wiping away the precome. Harry got frustrated with the soft ministrations and he growled at Draco.

"Just fuck me Draco."

"Fuck you? You don't want to make love?"

"N- noo- not now, I need this hard, fast and I need it now! So stop your bloody talking and get in me!"

Draco chuckled and leaned his head closer to Harry's ear as he whispered, his breath caressing the shell, "so demanding. I like it Potter, but I bottom next time."

"Sure." Harry breathed out barely able to create coherent thoughts as Draco's lubed up finger was circling his tight hole. Suddenly it was entering him, slowly pushing its way inside fighting against Harry who was automatically trying to force it back out.

Draco's free hand started to stroke Harry's cock as he whispered for him to relax, that it could only get better from here. Harry relaxed and Draco added a second finger stretching and quickly adding a third before he was sure Harry was ready for him.

He added more lube to his cock, with the handy spell Snape had told all Slytherins on their second day at Hogwarts, before he slowly entered Harry gently pushing his way past the virgin ring of muscle. Harry tensed thinking only of the pain but soon relaxed as Draco continued his soft ministrations on his flagging cock, soon enough Draco was fully sheathed and Harry was clenching around him trying to get used to the feeling of Draco filling him so completely.

Harry leant his head back onto Draco shoulder and pressed a kiss onto the underside of his chin, before whispering "I'm ready, but go slow at first yeah I'll need to adjust."

Draco nodded for fear that speaking would cause him to break he pulled half way out before slowly easing his way in, he did this a couple of times until Harry gave a n annoyed huff and clenched tightly around him.

Smirking, Draco pulled out completely, bent his knees slightly more and thrusting upwards into Harry, immediately hitting his prostrate with such a force that caused Harry to cry out and push back on the next thrust.

Soon the two were moving in a rhythm that caused Draco to hit Harry's prostrate on each thrust as Draco was nearing his orgasm he reach a hand around to grip Harry's throbbing cock in a tightly before he pumped it as he kissed Harry forcefully on the mouth both breaking away as Harry came screaming Draco's name.

The feel of Harry clenching around him and his come spurting onto Draco's hand caused him to empty his seed into Harry's tight channel. After a few minutes the two boys were exhausted and soft, Draco pulled out of Harry earning a hiss as he left, pain lanced up Harry's back he moved into a standing position and pulled Draco towards his bed where they lay underneath the covers fully naked spooning against each other.

Harry's chest was against Draco's back and he fell asleep almost instantly Draco surveyed the mess of his room and hoped to Merlin that Neville didn't come there that night, before he too fell into a deep sleep.

***

When Draco woke up he was cold, his arms were spread above his head he blearily opened his eyes to find Harry standing over him a smirk on his face, his cock jutting out proudly. Turning his head Draco realised his arms were tied to the bed by two ties, one Slytherin the other Gryffindor; Draco felt his cock hardening at the thought of Harry dominating him.

Harry slowly and seductively conjured some lube which he rubbed onto his fingers that were then brought down towards Draco's tight hole. One finger, two and three, once Draco was effectively stretched Harry sat between his thighs and lubricated his cock before lifting Draco's feet to his shoulders and positioning himself for entry.

Smiling at Draco's flushed face and lust filled eyes before he slowly pushed into Draco whose eyes shut at the sensation, his bottom lip clamped between his teeth trying to stifle the sensation of being ripped into two.

Harry stopped when he was fully sheathed and started to stroke Draco's cock, he wiped away the precome with his finger that he then put into his mouth and sucked. Draco moaned at the sensation, his head dropped back his eyes closed and he thrust his hips forward making Harry's cock hit his prostrate which caused him to cry out again.

Harry silently undid the ties as he thrust into Draco with long, hard thrusts which caused Draco to make the most amazing keening sound which caused Harry to thrust harder and Draco met each of his thrusts.

Harry started to stroke Draco's cock in time to his thrusts, they were on the brink of an orgasm when the door opened, they did not stop their movements but turned their heads to look at Neville and Ron standing and looking in horror as Draco threw his head back cried out Harry's name and came hard into his hand creating a mess on their stomachs and chests as well as Harry's hand.

Harry came at almost the same time burying his head in Draco's neck, and biting hard to prevent himself from screaming in ecstasy. Ron and Neville looked at each other before stuttering excuses and fleeing.

Harry felt Draco shaking beneath him and realised he was laughing, "I rackon we've given them enough wanking material for the next month or so."

"I don't think they'll ever forget."

"Great no they have wanking material for all their lives!"

Harry joined in Draco's laughter as he pulled out but stayed on top of Draco enjoying the warmth of his body. Harry started to fall asleep again when he thought he heard Draco whisper softly "love you Harry."

But then again it was so soft Harry could have imagined it and he realised he had no idea how the blond felt about him, he suddenly felt used and cheap but nothing could be done as he fell to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14: Delusions of Finality

**This is it guys, the FINAL chapter... I think I excelled myself :D now I'd like to thank all of you who have made this a favourite story or have reviewed, especially PotGra4Ever, ams71080!! There may be a sequel but depends on whether or not inspiration strikes!! Also sorry its short but I think it fits!!**

**Delusions of Finality**

By the time the two boys had made it downstairs it was dinner time, Ron and Neville could barely look at them when they sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Ron honestly, what's wrong with you?"

"He and Longbottom walked in on Potter and Draco being –"

"Blaise!"

"What Draco she deserves to know that Draco Malfoy is a bottom."

"What?"

"Excuse me, just so you know, I didn't bottom first."

"Draco!" Draco's smug expression was wiped clean by Harry's shocked face, "did you really have to tell them that?"

"Well I –"

"I don't believe you. You're such a git." Harry got up and stormed out the Great Hall without touching his dinner. Draco looked helplessly at his friends "what did I do?"

***

Draco found Harry on the edge of the lake, "Harry, what's the matter?"

"You don't get it do you?"

"Get what Harry. I don't understand."

"NO! You wouldn't would you? I tell you I love you and then let me fuck you, and then I fuck you but you never tell me how _you're_ feeling!"

"Harry I-"

"No you know what Malfoy? I don't wanna hear it, I got what I wanted right? You fucked me like I asked and you got your clothes back! What did I get... oh yeah my heartbroken and trodden on in front of my friends, then you stamp on it again and again. You are a bastard Draco Malfoy and I want nothing to do with you!"

Harry turned and fled towards the castle leaving a stunned Draco staring after him.

Draco slowly walked up to the castle in a daze, he thought over the events of last night and this morning he realised that Harry must not have heard him so he resolved to sort that out first thing in the morning after sleep because his back was killing him.

***

At breakfast Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table watching the doors for any sign of the blond, he had almost given up hope that Draco didn't love him that he had imagined it all in the post-orgasmic haze.

Almost.

But when the blond Slytherin stormed into the Great Hall wearing the clothes he had leant Harry looking like a man on a mission, Harry's heart leapt at the sight and the flickering of hope which allowed him to believe that Draco did love him and was about to prove it.

Draco stormed over to Harry hauled him up by his collar, both vaguely aware of McGonagall standing in alarm at the prospect f a fight in front of all the staff, but Draco kissed Harry, hard. Pouring every feeling he felt for Harry into the kiss; lust, love, want, need, desire, companionship, joyfulness.

Harry responded but soon they had to pull away for a stupid little thing called oxygen, Draco peppered Harry's face in kisses whispering over and over again "I love you. I love you."

"You do?"

"Yes you silly idiot. I do, with all my heart."

Harry grinned up at him, "but I'm your silly idiot."

"That you are, Harry. That you are."


End file.
